zidi
by Dareya Forever
Summary: One shot on Dareya ...nd same chapter on Rajat nd muskaan
1. Chapter 1

**_Hiii everyone i am back os on my favourite couple Dareya_** **_nd same chapter rajat muskaan par hai_**

 _note " shreya 3 month pregant hai is os mai .._

* * *

 _at night_

 _Dareya room_

 _Shreya ki nind kholti aur dekhti hai daya so rahe hota hai .. shreya utthi hai aur bina koi awaaz k room se bahar jaati hai aur vo dhire se door band karti hai aur kitchen ke taraf jaathi hai... ... shreya fridge kholti aur ice cream dhoond rahi hoti hai par ice cream hoti hai nahi hai.. .._

 _shreya ( pov ): ice cream toh hi nahi hai aur vo sad ho jaathi hai.. ._

 _shreya kitchen se bahar aati hai aur room k taraf jaathi hai.. ..._

 _shreya ( pov ) : ab kya karo mujhe ice cream khani hai.. ... ek kaam karti hu daya ko jaaga ti hu .. ...aur vo daya k pass bed k jaata hai .. ... aur daya ko jaaga ne lagti hai.. ._

 _Shreya : daya uttho na_

 _Daya ( sleeping voice): shreya sone dona .. . aur vo dusre side trun hota hai aur so jaata hai_

 _par shreya daya ka pass jaathi aur daya ko jaagti hai_

 _shreya : daya uttha na mujhe ice cream khani hai.. .._

 _daya eyes open karti hai aur phone mai time dekhta hai_

 _daya : shreya raat k 1 bhaj rahe hai hum kal chale ga ice cream khane..._

 _shreya ( child voice ): kal nahi mujhe aaj hi kahni hai.._

 _daya ( angrily): shreya bolna kal chale ge abhi bohut raat hogi hai.. ..._

 _shreya daya ka gussa dekh kar shreya k eyes mai aasu aane lagte hai.._

 _shreya ( sob ): aap mujhe se pyaar nahi karte hai.. aap meri itni se baat nahi maan sakte hai .. ...aur vo room se chali jaati hai .. ..._

 _daya ( pov ): yeh shreya bhi na itni baat ko lekar rone lagi .. ..ab manna padga ..aur wo bed se utth hai aur shreya k pass jaata hai_..

 _daya neeche_ _aata hai_ _aur dekhta hai shreya sofe par baithi hoti hai .. ..daya shreya ka pass jaata hai aur sofe par baitha hai ..._

 _daya : shreya_

 _shreya koi reply nahi karti hai . ... aur face dusre side karti hai .._

 _shreya : mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni hai_

 _daya : meri baat toh sunno shreya .._

 _shreya uttha kar window ka pass chali jaathi hai .. ...daya bhi shreya ka pass jaata hai.. .._

 _daya : shreya itni baat k liye gussa kyu ho rahi hu .._

 _shreya : aapko yeh itni se baat lag rahi hai .. ... aapko pata hai mujhe raat ko ice cream khani hai adat hai .. .._

 _daya : shreya mai promiss karta hu .. kal hum ice cream khane chale ge .. mujhe abhi bohut nind aa rahi hai .._

 _shreya ( angrily ): yeh aapki biwi ko ice cream khani hai aur aapko nind ki padi hai .. ._.. _aap bohut change ho gaye hai .. ..._

 _shreya stomach par haath rakhti hai_

 _shreya : baby aapke papa na aapka liye itni bhi nahi kar sakte hai ...bas sone ki padi hai .. .. aur vo gussa mai daya ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. .._

 _shreya : jaaye so jaav .. aur phir se sofe par jaa kar baithi jaati hai .. . .._

 _daya ( pov ): yeh ladki mujhe paagal kar degi ...samjhe hi nahi aata kabhi gussa hoti hai aur kab rone lagti hai ..._ ..

 _daya phir se shreya ka pass jaata hai aur shreya ka eyes mai dekhta hai_

 _daya : tumhe ice cream khani hai na .. ..._

 _shreya : haa_

 _daya : thik hai chalo .. kyu ki mujhe pata hai tum jab tak tum ice cream nahi khavogi .. tum sone nahi wali ho_

 _Shreya khush ho jaathi hai aur vo daya k cheek pe kiss karti hai_

 _Shreya ( happily) : thank you daya_

 _daya ( smile ) : chale shreya_

 _shreya: haa chalo daya .._

 _daya room se car ki key lekar aata hai ...aur dono ice cream shop jaate hai.. dono chair par baitha hai hote hai.. ..._

 _daya : mai tumhare liye ice cream lekar aata ho_

 _shreya : thik hai .. ..._

 _daya jaane lagta hi ki shreya awaaz deti hai .. ..._

 _shreya : daya vo_

 _daya : mujhe pata hai tum kya kehne wali hu .. tumhari fav ice cream lekar aata hu .. ..._

 _shreya smile_

 _kuch der baad_

 _daya shreya k liye uski favourite ice cream lekar aata hai.. .. aur chair par baitha hai.. ..shreya ice cream leti hai aur kha ne lagti hai... .. vo daya sir shreya mam ko dekh rahe hota hai... .. shreya bohut cute lag rahi hoti hai aur has rahe hote hai_

 _shreya ( notice him ): kya hava daya has kyu rahe hai.._

 _daya ( has te hove ): kuch nahi .. .._

 _shreya : kuch toh baat hai aap kabhi aise has te nahi hai .. ... boliye daya_

 _daya ( has te hove) : vo tumhre nose par_

 _shreya : kya hai meri nose par ... aur vo phone se dekhti hai .. ice cream lagi hovi hoti hai .. ..._

 _shreya ( angrily) : daya aap bohut bure hai .. .. aap mujhe pe has rahe hai . ._

 _daya : hasu nahi to kya karo tumne poore ice cream apne nose aur lips pe laga yi hai .. .. ek photo toh banti hai daya shreya ka haath se phone leta hai photo leta hai_

 _shreya : huhh .. aur vo nose par se ice cream clean karne ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai par nahi ho paata hai .. .._

 _Daya : mai kar deta hu ... .. aur vo shreya ka face clean karta hai.. .. .._

 _Kuch der baad_

 _daya bill deta hai aur shop se bahar aata hai .. . ..._

 _daya : ab tum khush ho .. ..._

 _shreya : bohut daya thank you so much .. .._

 _daya smile_

 _shreya : daya ghar chale mujhe bohut nind aa rahi hai... ..._

 _daya : haa chalo .._

 _daya car start karta hai .. .aur shreya window ka bahar dekh rahi hoti hai .. ..aur use pata hi nahi chal ta kab wo so jaathi hai .. ...20 min baad daya car stop karta hai .. aur car se bahar aata hai . . daya shreya ko dekhta hai . aur vo smile karta hai aur shreya ko arms pe uttha ta hai aur ghar ka andar lekar jaata hai_.. ..

 _Dareya room_

 _daya shreya ko bed par dalta hai .. shreya dusri side trun hota so jaathi hai aur shreya ka face par smile hoti hai.. ..daya shreya ko blanket on her_

 _Daya ( pov ): meri nind kharab karka khud so gayi.. **meri zidi biwi** .. aur vo shreya ka forehead par kiss hai aur bed ka dusre side __leta hai ..aur light off karta hai aur sone ki khoshih karta hai .. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **note :- i know ek dum bakwaas os tha ...mind mai idea aaye toh likh diya ..** **i hope all you like this os koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys🙇 ️🙇 ️**_

 _Keep loving Dareya :-) :-)_

 _Your Dareya forever :-):-)_


	2. Chapter 2

_note " muskaan 3 month pregant hai is os mai .._

* * *

 _at night_

 _rajat nd muskaan_ r _oom_

 _muskaan_ _ki nind kholti aur dekhti hai rajat so rahe hota hai .. muskaan utthi hai aur bina koi awaaz k room se bahar jaati hai aur vo dhire se door band karti hai aur kitchen ke taraf jaathi hai... ... muskaan fridge kholti aur ice cream dhoond rahi hoti hai par ice cream hoti hai nahi hai.. .._

muskaan _( pov ): ice cream toh hi nahi hai aur vo sad ho jaathi hai.. ._

muskaan _kitchen se bahar aati hai aur room k taraf jaathi hai.. ..._

muskaan _( pov ) : ab kya karo mujhe ice cream khani hai.. ... ek kaam karti hu rajat ko jaaga ti hu .. ...aur vo rajat k pass bed k jaata hai .. ... aur rajat ko jaaga ne lagti hai.. ._

muskaan _: rajat uttho na_

rajat _( sleeping voice): muskaan sone dona .. . aur vo dusre side trun hota hai aur so jaata hai_

 _par muskaan rajat ka pass jaathi aur rajat ko jaagti hai_

muskaan _: rajat uttha na mujhe ice cream khani hai.. .._

rajat _eyes open karti hai aur phone mai time dekhta hai_

rajat _: muskaan raat k 1 bhaj rahe hai hum kal chale ga ice cream khane..._

muskaan( _child voice ): kal nahi mujhe aaj hi kahni hai.._

rajat _( angrily): muskaan bolna kal chale ge abhi bohut raat hogi hai.. ..._

muskaan rajat _ka gussa dekh kar muskaan k eyes mai aasu aane lagte hai.._

muskaan

muskaan _( sob ): aap mujhe se pyaar nahi karte hai.. aap meri itni se baat nahi maan sakte hai .. ...aur vo room se chali jaati hai .. ..._

rajat _( pov ): yeh muskaan bhi na itni baat ko lekar rone lagi .. ..ab manna padga ..aur wo bed se utth hai aur muskaan k pass jaata hai_..

rajat _neeche_ _aata hai_ _aur dekhta hai muskaan sofe par baithi hoti hai .. ..rajat muskaan ka pass jaata hai aur sofe par baitha hai ..._

rajat muskaan

muskaan _koi reply nahi karti hai . ... aur face dusre side karti hai .._

muskaan _: mujhe aapki koi baat nahi sunni hai_

rajat _: meri baat toh sunno muskaan .._

muskaan _uttha kar window ka pass chali jaathi hai .. ...rajat bhi muskaan ka pass jaata hai.. .._

rajat _: muskaan itni baat k liye gussa kyu ho rahi hu .._

muskaan _: aapko yeh itni se baat lag rahi hai .. ... aapko pata hai mujhe raat ko ice cream khani hai aadat hai .. .._

rajat _: muskaan mai promiss karta hu .. kal hum ice cream khane chale ge .. mujhe abhi bohut nind aa rahi hai .._

muskaan _( angrily ): yeh aapki biwi ko ice cream khani hai aur aapko nind ki padi hai .. ._.. _aap bohut change ho gaye hai .. ..._

muskaan _stomach par haath rakhti hai_

muskaan _: baby aapke papa na aapka liye itni bhi nahi kar sakte hai ...bas sone ki padi hai .. .. aur vo gussa mai rajat ko dekh rahi hoti hai .. .._

muskaan _: jaaye so jaav .. aur phir se sofe par jaa kar baithi jaati hai .. . .._

rajat _( pov ): yeh ladki mujhe paagal kar degi ...samjhe hi nahi aata kabhi gussa hoti hai aur kab rone lagti hai ..._ ..

rajat _phir se muskaan. ka pass jaata hai aur muskaan ka eyes mai dekhta hai_

rajat _: tumhe ice cream khani hai na .. ..._

muskaan _: haa_

rajat _: thik hai chalo .. kyu ki mujhe pata hai tum jab tak tum ice cream nahi khavogi .. tum sone nahi wali ho_

muskaan _khush ho jaathi hai aur vo rajat k cheek pe kiss karti hai_

muskaan _( happily) : thank you rajat_

rajat _( smile ) : chale_ muskaan

muskaan : _haa chalo rajat .._

rajat _room se car ki key lekar aata hai ...aur dono ice cream shop jaate hai.. dono chair par baitha hai hote hai.. ..._

rajat _: mai tumhare liye ice cream lekar aata ho_

muskaan _: thik hai .. ..._

rajat _jaane lagta hi ki muskaan awaaz deti hai .. ..._

muskaan _: rajat vo_

rajat _: mujhe pata hai tum kya kehne wali hu .. tumhari fav ice cream lekar aata hu .. ..._

muskaan _smile_

 _kuch der baad_

rajat muskaan _k liye uski favourite ice cream lekar aata hai.. .. aur chair par baitha hai.. ..muskaan. ice cream leti hai aur kha ne lagti hai... .. vo rajat sir muskaan mam ko dekh rahe hota hai... .. muskaan bohut cute lag rahi hoti hai aur has rahe hote hai_

muskaan _( notice him ): kya hava rajat has kyu rahe hai.._

rajat _( has te hove ): kuch nahi .. .._

muskaan _: kuch toh baat hai aap kabhi aise has te nahi hai .. ... boliye_ rajat

rajat _( has te hove) : vo tumhre nose par_

muskaan _: kya hai meri nose par ... aur vo phone se dekhti hai .. ice cream lagi hovi hoti hai .. ..._

muskaan _( angrily) : rajat aap bohut bure hai .. .. aap mujhe pe has rahe hai . ._

rajat _: hasu nahi to kya karo tumne poore ice cream apne nose aur lips pe laga yi hai .. .. ek photo toh banti hai rajat muskaan ka haath se phone leta hai photo leta hai_

muskaan _: huhh .. aur vo nose par se ice cream clean karne ki khoshih kar rahi hoti hai par nahi ho paata hai .. .._

rajat _: mai kar deta hu ... .. aur vo muskaan ka face clean karta hai.. .. .._

 _Kuch der baad_

rajat _bill deta hai aur shop se bahar aata hai .. . ..._

rajat _: ab tum khush ho .. ..._

muskaan _: bohut rajat thank you so much .. .._

rajat _smile_

muskaan _: rajat ghar chale mujhe bohut nind aa rahi hai... ..._

rajat _: haa chalo .._

rajat _car start karta hai .. .aur muskaan window ka bahar dekh rahi hoti hai .. ..aur use pata hi nahi chal ta kab wo so jaathi hai .. ...20 min baad rajat car stop karta hai .. aur car se bahar aata hai . . rajat muskaan ko dekhta hai . aur vo smile karta hai aur muskaan ko arms pe uttha ta hai aur ghar ka andar lekar jaata hai_.. ..

 _room_

rajat muskaan _ko bed par dalta hai .. muskaan dusri side trun hota so jaathi hai aur muskaan ka face par smile hoti hai.. ..rajat muskaan ko blanket on her_

rajat _( pov ): meri nind kharab karka khud so gayi.. **meri zidi biwi** .. aur vo muskaan ka forehead par kiss hai aur bed ka dusre side __leta hai ..aur light off karta hai aur sone ki khoshih karta hai .. ..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **note :- i know ek dum bakwaas os tha ...mind mai idea aaye toh likh diya ..** **i hope all you like this os koi bhi mistake hota sorry guys ️ ️**_

 _Keep loving rajat nd muskaan :-) :-)_

 _Your Dareya forever :-):-)_


End file.
